


Pull the Brakes

by Youll_Never_See_It_Coming



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (as if there isn't a heck ton more fanfiction about this but like), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come on, Don't worry Akira is now going to get that chance, I mean, Let the gay shit begin, M/M, Multi, No Smut, No Spoilers, OT3, Relationship(s), Sojiro is still a heck in the beginning but that's okay, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Symbolism, Threesome - M/M/M, Trains, Why can't we date the pretty boys 2k17, look at them and tell me you didn't think of dating them at least once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youll_Never_See_It_Coming/pseuds/Youll_Never_See_It_Coming
Summary: In truth, Akira wasn’t really looking forward to two soulmates. Or the idea of love, in the first place. He already had enough to deal with, what with his transition to Tokyo, and starting his life in a new school with a new guardian that doesn’t seem to like him all too much, for no reason. Although, if anything, he was glad for the opportunity to restart.





	1. Post Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Life was so narrow-minded. It seemed all the trains could do is serve to remind Akira of the path made for him, and how stepping off would derail his entire life.  
> In truth, he’s looking forward to derailing that train. He’ll never meet his soulmates if he leaves.  
> Yet, the words on his wrists never disappear.

Listening to the only things breaking the suffocating silence in the car, Akira found solace in watching the dimmed lights of cars rolling by in the pounding rain, the occasional flicker of a phone’s light hidden deftly under an umbrella, and the drops he found he liked to “race” down his window. Yet it did not ease the pressure that built in his chest for every mile he drove farther away from his home, nor the tightened grip on his umbrella despite it leaning against his leg.

“The station is close by, Kurusu,” a deep, soothing voice guides Akira’s attention to the man in the passenger’s seat, who stares the boy in the eyes, “Are you sure you haven’t forgotten anything?”

Akira glances at the simple bag beside him, knowing its contents; a few changes of clothing, pencils and pens, his phone, and the essentials.

“I’ve got everything I need until everything else ships in.” he murmurs after a beat, returning his gaze to the man, who hadn’t stopped looking back at him. The man-Fujii, Akira didn’t catch his first name-simply gives him a look that eases the pressure trying to cut off Akira’s oxygen before turning to watch the front once again. Akira’s grip on the umbrella does not loosen.

“We left your place quite early,” a flat, yet firm voice draws his attention to the driver, a woman-known as Sae Niijima-with silver-blonde hair that flowed effortlessly down her back, “If you do wish to go back and get something, I would have no objections to turning around.”

“It’s fine. I have everything.” Akira assures her, turning back to the window, “I don’t need to go back.” _I don’t want to go back._

The vehicle slows to a stop, the brightened lights of the station breaking through the rain’s persistent fall.

“I’ll be joining you on most of your rides,” Sae glances at Akira, taking her seatbelt off, “So you won’t have to worry about getting lost until we reach Shibuya. That is where we part ways.”

“How many rides will I be on after that?” Akira grips his bag before freeing himself from his own belt, an empty, aching feeling replacing the harshness of his grip on the umbrella.

“Only one, on the Ginza Line to Yongen-Jaya.” Sae tells him as Fujii exits the car, switching to Sae’s side as she opens the door, and replaces her in the driver's seat while she takes the umbrella.

Upon opening the door, Akira immediately opens up the umbrella, taking note of the unsteady rhythm the rain creates upon contact. He absentmindedly closes the sleek black door, and watches as the red lights slowly fade in the gray hues of the rain before he turns his attention to Niijima.

“This way. It will be a tight squeeze, but just keep your eyes on me and you won’t get lost.” she warns him, striding over to the stairs, slipping past another woman who happened to be entering. Akira let himself drag a little ways behind her, keeping his eyes on her hair as to guide him.

Chatter bounced off the walls around him, the yell of a child, the clacking of heels, and the idle chatter of women and men talking of their destinations and their jobs. Shoulders bumped into Akira at every step and turn, and his head spun at the sea of people’s hair, all of their faces blending into one until they were faceless. The lights, compared to the darkened outdoors, nearly blinded him, yet his gaze focused solely on the silver-blonde hair that marked his guide, no matter how far away she seemed to travel.

Squeezing past a particularly troublesome group of people, Akira felt less cramped as the sea of people trickled out into other stops, leaving more space to catch up with Niijima, who had taken to-mercifully-standing still to check the electronic board above her.

Different names flashed on and off along the board, numbers switching around to recite the respective times it would take each train to arrive. The next flash of green snapped Akira’s gaze to the next variation of lines;

**Yokohowa - 6**

**Shinagawa - 3**

**Shibuya - 2**

The screen flashed once more, yet kept the same lines up. However…

**Shibuya - TBD**

“What?” Niijima’s sharp tone sent a tremor through Akira’s body, yet he still tilted his head to gaze at her. Her jaw was set in place, eyes darkened in distaste for the change, and she crossed her arms.

“Is Shibuya our line?” he finally asks, and her piercing gaze flicks over to meet his own.

“Yes. Although it seems there has been some sort of disruption, if I could assume anything. I will get to the bottom of this.” her tone softened, shoulders and jaw losing tension, “Follow me. Don’t get lost.”

The chatter heightened in volume, rumors slipping among the waves of people, taking up the airspace in-between and filling it in. The words built sickening tension in Akira’s chest, stomach knotting as a chill covered his limbs in goosebumps.

“An attack…?” the words spilled from his lips, breathy and weak from the lack of conviction, unlike the people around him. If Niijima had heard, she gave it no mind, dead-set on her goal. There was nothing to read in her stony expression once Akira pushed his way to her side, not even a crack into her thoughts.

It’s only a minute before the woman found one of the officials-at least, that’s what Akira assumed-and they engaged in a rather quiet conversation, drowned out by the chatter of the station. Sae’s expression still gave no indication of what she was hearing, and the official, too, gave no clue.

Akira’s gaze traveled along the station, lingering on the electronic board before returning to the sea, coming in in waves. Their faces still blended in as one. It seemed that no one was different.

That is, until a group of teenage girls stopped at a corner.

While some girls still blended in, Akira noticed what exactly made them stand out. The writing on their exposed wrists. The girls were looking at each other’s wrists, laughing and attempting to guess who had who-as if they could know.

_At least some people can enjoy a curse_ , Akira sighed softly at the thought, glancing at his own covered wrists and scowling. He knew full well what they said-word for word. He only wished his soulmates wouldn’t think so much, so the words would fit on one wrist.

“Kurusu.” sharp, like a whistle, to snap him out of his thoughts. Niijima really knew how to put him to attention.

“What’s causing the delay?” he asks instead, stepping into line beside his guide, who only shook her head.

“It’s none of your business. It shall be here in ten minutes. Let us go before the crowd makes us late.”

Akira had no choice but to push on before the crowd pushed him straight back to the entryway, following Niijima into the descent to the Shibuya Line, the passes saving them only a few seconds of time.

The heat made his breaths short and unfulfilling, as the line was filled to the brim with people, all grumbling and impatient due to the prolonged wait. Glares bore into Akira’s back as he slithered his way past them, and he nearly gagged at the excessive amount of perfume and cologne that certain people just _loved_ to torture others with. Akira swore that the subway was trying to kill him.

Reaching Niijima's side, he checked to see if all of his items were still intact-thank the heavens it was-and slung his bag over his other shoulder, trying to regain at least some air from the onslaught of heat and body products.

A few moments passed in the most silence the two could really get, before Niijima’s commanding voice snapped Akira’s attention to her once more.

“Before I forget, I am required to have your contact information, in case anything goes wrong with your new guardian.” she slipped her phone out of her pocket, fiddling with it and glancing back at him, “You are also required to report to me every two weeks, or every week should you wish, and update me on your condition. If your guardian is abusing you in any way, you are to report immediately, got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Akira retrieved his phone, the cold feeling a comforting contrast to the heat around him, starting up the messenger-which thankfully, was now free of his family, which meant no more paranoia about a phone call or a text-and Sae was quick to enter her information.

“I doubt you would act in such a way, but do not cause any trouble for your guardian either. You abide by his rules, no buts about it. Unless something is wrong.” Akira only nodded in response, hearing the faint chugging of the train in the distance. Multiple people shuffled to be in the front all at once, and Akira took off after Niijima, who people had no problem moving for, perhaps due to her no-nonsense look. It was, after all, quite intimidating.

The train hissed as it slowed to a stop, the doors sliding open as people filed out; in lines, the same faces, the same brisk gait, soldiers marching to the battlefield. However for people entering, it was a scramble for the best spot, a war in itself, making dives for the seats, unnecessary tensions rising between people who would never see each other ever again, or may pass by without even realizing it.

Akira gave up his seat for an older woman, who already struggled to even make her way in the car through all the shoving. He was pretty sure she had blessed him in several ways by the look of relief and gratitude that washed over her face.

Niijima, who had a seat a few spots away, watched him as if he were the only one on, despite the taller man in front of him that nearly blocked his entire view. Akira found himself thankful that his guide was so tall.

The screech that announced the train’s startup grinded at Akira’s brain, his shoulders curling up to make himself smaller, as if he could escape the noise. However, the rolling of the wheels was much more tolerable under his feet, and despite the body heat that accumulated in the car, a breeze of what awaited him in the outdoors cooled him down.

People’s faces still blended in, only lit up by the screens of their phones. It seemed that he, Niijima, and the older woman were the only ones without their phones in their hands, taking the ride as it was.

Were people so truly straightforward?

Was _life_ so truly straightforward?

Is life just a train, going on it’s path for eternity, with no detours? The only way it ever goes off it’s path is if it’s broken or derailed, affecting other people in the process, going so far as killing them.

Akira did not want to ride on the tracks. He wanted to step off the path made for him.

The only time derailing a train sounded nice, was now. He’d derail his own train. He’d never meet his soulmates, he left them behind at home. His train is set to derail today.

Despite this, the words on his wrists don’t disappear and spill useless ink down the tracks. They only stay, and remind him the tracks he used to follow.

The train chugs on, and despite the press of bodies and the chatter in his ears, Akira has never found himself so alone in his life.


	2. Tempus Fugit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongen-Jaya is a small town, much unlike the suburbs of the city. Everyone knows each other, and nobody pries into each other’s stories. It seems even now they know all about Akira, and they’re all smiles at him despite being a complete stranger. And overlooking Sojiro’s hard exterior, the coffee is fantastic. Maybe staying around isn’t so bad.

The Ginza Line wasn’t quite difficult for Akira to find after he parted ways with Niijima, who merely granted him safe travels and a reminder of when he should next report to her. The train chugged along the rails harmlessly as a significantly smaller crowd made their way to the small towns on the line, the air becoming much more breathable due to the loss of excessive body heat. Akira sucked in a breath, his shoulders rising with it, back straightening up as his mind enjoyed the cooler air. Despite not having the rain as a steady pattern to lull him into a deeper relaxation, Akira took what he could get, resting the umbrella between his legs.

He could see people’s faces, now that he wasn’t dizzy from the stark contrast of lights and the sea that had manifested from the mass of people. They were considerably much more relaxed, perhaps even soft, as their gazes remained to the windows to watch the same view Akira could only assume they’d seen many a time. Most of their faces weren’t lit up by screens this time around, he noted, and proceeded to draw his attention to the window.

The vast hues of the gray, cloudy skies greeted him, along with distant fields of farmland that he managed to see through the pouring rain. For a moment he gazed upon another village, noting the significantly more colorful scene. He couldn’t bring himself to hate it, however, as it brought a warm feeling to his heart.

 _Does it feel free where no one can find you?_ Akira wondered, softly sighing as the rolling under his feet reminded him that he was on his way to likely another place that would chain him down under, another place that would tell him where he should go and what to do. Even worse, he had no idea what his new guardian would think of the curse his wrists had presented to him. Frankly, not finding out sounded much more ideal to him, and he hoped they wouldn’t pester him.

Even so, he wouldn’t have a choice. As long as they don’t repeat the actions of his parents, he is likely to stay for quite the while.

**”Now approaching Yongen-Jaya. Please stay in place until the train comes to a complete stop. Thank you for riding the rails, and we hope to serve you again soon!”**

Akira tore his gaze away from the window, gripping his bag and slipping it over his shoulder once more, gripping the umbrella, ready for the onslaught of rain that would greet him once he stepped out of the station.

The screech of the train did not grind at his ears like before, yet Akira still grit his teeth and shuddered, relaxing when there was a satisfying hiss as the doors slid open neatly, the passengers filing out, yet dodging the eager citizens who battled their way in. Gripping his belongings tighter, Akira forced himself through the people who swarmed the doors, breathing out a sigh of relief once the stream of people lessened considerably by the stairs.

 _I don’t think they even saw us._ he thought, gazing at the crowd that pushed into the train, noting that despite the rumors of a small town, there were still quite a lot of people.

However, the station above lie mostly empty, only a few workers at their stands and security. Akira found it a welcome contrast to the trains and Shibuya Station, taking in the area as he slowly traversed the station, until the thundering patterns of rain alerted him to the exit, just above him.

Slipping his phone out, he exhaled as the screen came to life, the clock a stark contrast to the glow of the sunrise. The photo wasn’t his, of course, it was the one of the defaults the phone has supplied for him. For some reason, he didn’t pay any mind to changing it to something else. Usually people had it as their friends, pets, or family, maybe a scenic picture they took or their favorite celebrity, yet Akira found no use in such trifles. _Nothing really stood out while I was there,_ was the excuse, _but is that really my reason?_

He grumbled as the phone slipped back into darkness, quietly scolding himself for letting himself get off track when he just wanted to check the time.

 _Doesn’t matter,_ he decided, slipping his phone back into the bag, _I left early, after all._

Ascending the stairs, his umbrella sprung open to repel the pouring rain. People came and went, some dashing through the rain to avoid getting their shoes as wet, some enjoying their stroll as it was, and the rest, expression gloomy as the gray shades the rain left to them, drifted around akin to souls lost to some uncanny fate.

Akira didn’t find the rain to be bothersome. He found it soothed any worries he withheld behind the stoic facade, a lullaby for the darker days in which sleep escaped him. He welcomed the rain with his entire being and wished it never leave.

However, he knew the gloomy people valued the sun, and hoped the next day they would see a better morning.

As if he suddenly poofed into existence, people took notice of him, their expressions changing to become the same thing once more. Akira found Yongen-Jaya much more different than his former home, quieter, friendlier, and most importantly less people knew him. In truth, no one knew him. That meant nothing about soulmates.

 _I could definitely get used to this,_ he passed into the backstreets, ducking down a little in order to not bump his head on the concrete. Greeted by a passageway, he continued down as he passed people by, dogs barking from within the windows, and the faint whiff of coffee in the distance. The further he got in, the more prominent the scent became, while the people faded away and the dogs went silent. Assuming as much from the backstreets, Akira continued on, making landmarks as he traversed the rainy town, until there was nothing left of note, which came quite swiftly. Eventually, he had to turn around.

 _Sakura residence… now where would that be?_ Akira’s mind wandered to his guardian, glancing around as he made his way back, _The cafe might be a good place to ask around…_

Following the smell of coffee, Akira strolled back to the cafe, quietly stepping in, a simple and friendly ring announcing his entry. A man with slicked-back hair looks up at him from behind the counter.

“Haven’t seen you around before.” he remarked, straightening up, “What can I get you?”

“I’m actually looking for something.. You… wouldn’t happen to know where the Sakura residence is, would you?” Akira gulps as the man’s face snaps into a scowl.

“Oh, it’s you. You’re early.” he sighs, “Damnit.”

 _What’s his deal…?_ Akira shuffled, gripping onto his umbrella nervously as the man circles the counter.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be this early, but I suppose the earlier you are, the faster we can get this over with.” he opens the door, flipping the sign, “Come upstairs. It’s going to be your room from here on out.”

Akira follows the man upstairs, sneezing at all the dust, flailing his arms when he caught a cobweb between his fingers. The musty air seemed to weigh in on his head and drown out the smell of coffee from downstairs.

 _The hell kinda room_ is _this?_ Akira glances at Sojiro beside him, the man giving him a flat look, slouching, but not even daring to touch the dusted white walls. Taking that as his answer, Akira simply sighs and rests his bag on the makeshift bed, the cleanest part of the room.

“Stay up here for a while. I don’t have time to take you to your school right now. We’ll do it later.” Sojiro shakes his head, “I left cleaning supplies by the stairs, so don’t complain about this place being too dirty.”

“Wasn’t planning on it…” Akira mumbled, watching Sojiro trudge back downstairs, coughing lightly at the dust that stirred up in the air, _Might as well get to cleaning up if there’s any hope of me surviving here…_

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Akira flopped down onto his bed, puffing out air and slipping his phone out of his pockets, the screen flickering to life so he could check the time; 12:19.

His gaze travels down to his wrists. He hesitates.

Akira pulls them down, watching as the familiar words flow down into existence. He gazes at them, heart thumping loudly in his ears, yelling at him to _get up and go, damn you!_ before he slides his sleeves back into place, grimacing.

_Even here I can’t escape._ Akira glares at the ceiling for a while, sitting back up to let the pouring rain ease his mind. 

There isn’t much to see through the deep gray hues of the rain, but thinking back, Akira found that Yongen-Jaya was quite a small town. Everyone knew each other, and he was just a stranger.

Yet, their faces melded into the same expression. Why, then, could he see the face of Sojiro?

 _The first thing I saw someone do here…_ Akira moved a strand of hair out of his face, _I saw someone smile at me. And the others did the same._

The rain was no reason to frown, after all.

But why smile at _him?_

Maybe they already knew Akira. Maybe his story spread along the wind, and everyone knew him as if they’d been there his whole life. They knew not to ask about his parents, they knew that he was not going to cause trouble, and most of all they knew not to stick their noses into his “love life”.

The smell of coffee drew him out of his thoughts.

A steaming cup lay abandoned on the counter, the owner nowhere in sight.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took so damn long, school has officially begun and my ass is already noping to bed.  
> I know not much is happening plot-wise but damn me if I don't set out the introduction. I don't wanna jump into the romance just yet. However, chapter three will sound the bugle for the beginning of plot. You'll see.  
> Let the gay begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm yelling on the inside.  
> This is my first time writing on here, and I'm getting some assistance with the format, but I would appreciate some feedback if there is any need!  
> Anyway, I actually don't like Soulmate AUs??? The majority of them that I've read focus too much on the soulmate aspect, and not on developing an actual relationship with someone (there certainly is potential in some, though. I'm not saying that everyone isn't doing that, and I don't mean to offend anyone who do focus on the aspect; it's your writing, do as you feel is right!!). However, recently I read a story that did have the soulmate aspect, yet I still became enraptured in it due to the author focusing on the relationship's development, the different traits characters had, and how they are getting through those barriers. I fell in love due to the fact that it wasn't "oh we're soulmates so I guess we should love each other because this and that said so".  
> So, it inspired me to write this! Readers, I hope this is to your liking, and I apologize if I came across as anything negative from the above statements I have made. Again, I mean no offence to others, we all have our own preferences!  
> (On another note, PLEASE don't comment any spoilers. I'm not quite caught up with the entire game yet, and I want this to be a spoiler-free area. I've sadly already gotten major spoilers, and it's hard to try and not let that ruin my time watching Persona 5. So please, for the sake of others and myself, do not comment any spoilers.)


End file.
